Consequences
by Tavia8
Summary: Lauren is held prisoner by the dark fae and meets the Maeve, a dark fae elder who has took over Evony's position as Morrigan. The Maeve offers to release her and give her assistance to help Bo but for a price. Can this new "ally" help her with Bo or will the Maeve be a new dangerous foe? Can Bo protect Lauren from the Fae? Rate and Review please. (Some spoilers. Set after 4x12)
1. The Maeve

**A/N: This story is something that that I want to try out. So far season 4 has been really disappointing for me. The Maeve is like the Black thorn but for the dark fae.  
**

Evony stood silently as the Maeve glared at her from her own office chair. She has just explained her situation and the Maeve was very displeased. It was strange for her to be one the opposite side of things..She herself could not believe that she let a human trick her, although she had to give credit to the doctor for having the guts to do it. The doctor did something so unexpected, so Evony like that it was surprising.

"What do you plan to do now?" the Maeve asked.

"I'm going to make sure the human will pay for what she did to me," Evony answered angrily.

"Wrong answer, you are in no position to do anything! She slammed her fist down hard on Evony's cocobolo desk, causing the Morrigan to wince. She payed $5000 for that desk "We have bigger issues to solve than, your personal one. The succubus has gone off and married the wanderer. Hell is about to break loose if it hasn't already."

"Is this why you're here?"

"Yes, we have to work with the light to fix this problem. If we survive this catastrophe, then you can deal with human, but for now she will be off limits. "

"What would you like me to do then?" Evony bit the side of her cheek in anger. She hated taking orders; she wanted to punish Lauren for turning her into a disgusting and degrading human.

"You're relieved from your duties as the Morrigan. Go on a vacation or stay here as a talent agent, I don't care. Just do not get in my way."

"You can't just replace me. I'm still able to do my job," she said in disbelief.

"You seem to be forgetting something. You're useless now, although you still have your brain but even that means nothing because clearly you didn't use it when you should have. You should have known better than to fornicate with the help."

Each word was sharp, callous and it made Evony recoil. She clenched her jaw in anger. She tried her best to keep herself from saying anything back.

The Maeve got up from her chair and walked towards Evony. "If you do decide to stay here, stay out of my way."

"What are you going to do about the doctor?"

"Don't worry about her, you have more pressing issues to deal with," the Maeve said as she looked Evony up and down.

"Are you can make her turn me back?"

"No, this punishment suits you. Hopefully you'll learn something from it," she said coldly. "Clean yourself up, your sweating." The Maeve turns away in disgust and walks out the door.

"Ugh," Evony screamed. She took a tissue from her desk and started to blot her neck. She stared angrily at her desk and started tossing things off, screaming at her predicament.

* * *

Lauren sat in the dark corner of her prison, weak and bloodied. She wondered what Bo was doing and what the dark fae has done to Massimo. She moved her hand to her forehead and was glad that the cut had stop bleeding. Suddenly she heard a door creak open and the light blinded her causing her to turn away. The door was then shut and the lights in the room were switched on. She heard the clacking of heels as the figure approached her. She assumed it was Evony, who was here to have her tortured.

"Hello, Dr. Lewis," a female voice said.

The voice did not belong to Evony and when Lauren turned to face her, she saw a fair haired woman standing before her. "Who are you?"

"I am Geneva, the Maeve." She crouched down so that she was eye level with the doctor.

"Wow, what brings the great Maeve to visit me?" Lauren said sarcastically.

Geneva smirked at the doctor's response before gripping the doctor's chin and pulling her roughly towards her. "You're actions have consequences doctor and you should be punished for them, but today is your lucky day." She releases her hold on Lauren and pushes her back.

"How is it my lucky day when I stuck in here?" she said as she she rubbed her jaw.

"I'm going to release you from your imprisonment."

"Why, because of the kindness of your heart?"

"I think we can be benefit each other. We both want the same thing."

"And what is that?"

"To help the succubus."

"Why would you want to help her?"

"You haven't heard?" she said in mock surprise. "She married Rayner."

Lauren's heart fell once she heard Geneva's reply. She couldn't believe it. It must have been a trick.

"It's true, I wish it wasn't but it is."

Lauren stared in shock as she tried to understand Bo's reason. Right now it felt like some stuck a dagger in her heart and left it in there. "There must be a reason for her to have married him."

"To save his life. He is suppose to die after a week if he doesn't marry her. It would have better if she left the bastard to die,'' she stated. "It would have been less work for me."

"That does sound like Bo. Always trying to save someone," Lauren said sadly as she stared at the dirty ground beneath her.

"Unfortunately for you, you aren't that someone."

"What do you want me to do? Turn Evony back into a fae."

"No,she deserves that punishment. She has put personal issues before that of the dark and therefore needs to be punished. I will release you if you pledge your allegiance to me."

"You still want my allegiance even though you know what I did to Evony?"

"You turned Evony into a human because she was a threat to Bo right?

"Yes."

"I don't want the succubus to be harmed. The union between Bo and Rayner has released the dark king and we both need to work together in order for anyone to survive."

"How am I suppose to trust you?"

"Right now you don't have a choice, you can either rot here until someone finds you or you can be free to help Bo fight against the dark king?"

"Fine I will pledge my allegiance to you, but only until this battle is over."

"Good choice." She places her hand gently on Lauren's forehead, surprising her. The cut on the doctor slowly heals and after a few moments it disappears.

"What are you?" Lauren asked.

"It's a secret,"she said with a smirk. She stands up and straightens her jacket before she helps Lauren to her feet and unlocks the chain around the doctor's waist.

"Thanks." She brushes the dust and dirt from her clothes.

"I know you are a loyal person and the one thing that changes your loyalty is your love for the succubus. If you betray me before our agreement is over, I'm going to help you overcome your loyalty problems by ripping your heart out," she said coldly. She then turns away from the doctor and walks out of the room. Leaving Lauren to think about what kind of person she made a deal with.


	2. Enemies

Lauren quickly ran after Geneva and saw that she was already down the hall.

"Do you really think threatening me will work?" Lauren asked as she caught up to the Maeve.

"Does warning work for you" she asked casually. Her expression was indifferent and it irked Lauren that she looked at Lauren like she was some kind of parasite that was attached to her.

"Can you at least acknowledge my presence instead of treating me like I'm some kind of flea?"

'My apologies, it's hard to notice humans," she said nonchalantly.

"You were the one who asked me to work with you; you should at least treat me like a co-worker."

"I think you're mistaken doctor." She turns to face Lauren, her eyes narrowing into a cold glare. "You work for me so I don't have to pretend to give a rat's ass about your trifles," she sneered. "If you want my attention then talk about something worthy of it. I don't have time to listen to you complain about your hurt feelings."

Lauren bit her lip angrily as she matched Geneva's glare with her own. Geneva was different than Evony. She was cold, impatient and thought that humans were vermin. Although Evony did see humans as a lower species, she at least gave time to listen to her. Geneva was a mystery; she did now know what kind of new threat she posed on Bo or her. With Evony, she was predictable. Maybe it was a bad idea to turn Evony human, since her new replacement seems more dangerous than her.

"You're wasting my time human." Geneva turns away from Lauren and continues to walk down the hall.

Lauren lets out an angry sigh before following Geneva down the hall. "What happen to Massimo?

"He's in some sort of coma right now; we don't have to worry about his stupidity. Humans can't handle the power of the papyrus seed."

"You seem to underestimate humans."

"It's in biology, you should know that. Humans aren't on par with Fae, although you are a rare exception. "

Was she actually complimenting her? Lauren stared at Geneva in utter confusion. "What if he does wake up?"

"Then I'll admit I was wrong about you humans. Personally I hope the seed kills him. It's not to stroke my ego, but it will lessen our problems."

"What are we going to do now?"

"You'll be happy about this; it will be a reunion with your precious succubus."

Although Lauren would be happy to see Bo, she was also nervous as well. Their last conversation didn't go as well as she hoped it would and now she was married to Rayner. She still couldn't believe it and it pained her to even think about it.

"You really do know how to waste my time, don't you?"

Lauren turned to see that Geneva was further down the hall, starring daggers in her directions. "I'm coming."

* * *

At an empty Dal, Bo was busy pacing the floors while Trick and Dyson stared at her with worrisome looks. Rayner stood a few feet away from the group as he was still unwelcome.

"No one came out, I thought it would be my father, "said an exasperated Bo. "I don't know what to expect now."

"And now you're married," Dyson said bitterly.

"You know why I did it, Dyson."

"Yes, I know but it also opened a portal to Hel."

Rayner clenched his hand in anger as steps forward threateningly towards Dyson who gets up from his seat and faces Rayner.

"Stop it, there will be no fights in here," Trick orders.

The two men face off, each exchanging fierce looks. Both had the stubbornness to ignore Trick's order.

"Guys stop it," Bo said.

The door to the Dal opens slowly and Lauren comes inside followed by Geneva. The new visitors take the attention away from the two men.

"Lauren," Bo said as she walks towards her.

"You're married?" Lauren asked. She had to make sure if it was true.

Bo's heart breaks a little as she sees the hurt in Lauren's soft brown eyes. She turns away, unable to look at the blonde directly. "I am but it was only to save Rayner. I was supposed to join him to fight for the Fae."

"Oh please don't tell me you believe in this bull shit," Geneva said with annoyance.

"Who are you?" Bo asked as she took notice of Geneva for the first time, her eyes challenging the new guest.

"I'm the Maeve," Geneva stated as observes Bo with interest, her eyes challenging the succubus. "Shouldn't you be bowing at my feet, you are dark fae after all."

"I don't bow to anyone," Bo said through clenched teeth.

Geneva smirks at Bo reply before turning her attention to Trick. "Fitzpatrick McCorrigan, the mighty blood king, shouldn't you teach your granddaughter some manners?"

"I can teach you some now," Bo retorted.

Geneva ignores Bo's comment and keeps her eyes on Trick who stares at Geneva for a while before he recognized her. "Geneva Moreau?"

"You probably haven't seen a Moreau since the Great War," Geneva replied. She finally turns her attention back on Bo. "Our grandfather's were great enemies back in the day. Should we be enemies too?"

Lauren puts her hand on Geneva's arm as a way to tell her to stop. Bo sees this and it somehow makes her angrier. Geneva takes notice of Bo's reaction and smirks before pulling her arm away from Lauren's grasp. She did not like the human touching her, especially that human.

"How do you know her?" Bo seethed. She did not like this bitch hanging around Lauren.

"She's my new boss," Lauren replied.

"I thought Evony was?"

"Well technically I'm Evony's boss so that means I'm also the boss of you favorite doctor," Geneva stated nonchalantly. "Anyways, I'm not here to antagonize you Bo. Although it is ironic that we are now on the same side since our families are mortal enemies, I think we can help each other."

"I'm not on your side."

"Whether you like it or not, you are still dark fae, until your sponsor renounces your declaration and to my knowledge right now, he still hasn't done it."

Bo turns to Rayner. "Renounce my declaration now."

"I can't, we have to be together, on the same side."

"I don't think that is true, we aren't even sure if he is who he says he is. The picture of Rayner in the book doesn't even look like him," Lauren said.

"He doesn't even remember himself clearly," Dyson added.

Rayner glares at his two rivals.

"I agree with the doctor, it seems like this Rayner is just a pawn," Geneva said. "I've heard of about how you called him your destiny. This was probably planned by your father. He played into your hero syndrome like a fiddle. This Rayner was part of the key to unlock the dark king from his imprisonment. You Bo were the other half of the key, the most important part since you have parts of his blood running through your veins. Now that you two are joined, the key has been created and now the dark king is released."

"No one came out of the temple," Bo said.

"Just because he hasn't come out doesn't mean he isn't free inside there. He can just be buying his time, waiting for the perfect moment to strike," Geneva stated.

"She's right Bo," Trick said. "We have to find a way to close the portal in the temple before it's too late."

"I can go through the books I've found in the dark archives to see if there is a way to close the portal," Lauren said as she took some books from her bag.

"I'll help you," Bo said as she went over and sat down next to Lauren.

Dyson walks over to join them while Rayner stands aloof as he watches them. Geneva watches Rayner closely before walking over to Trick.

"Have you spoken to any of your elders yet?"

"They want us to assess the situation clearly before they make a move. They don't want to cause panic in the community."

"The dark has thought about the same thing, that is why I am here. It's strange how we are working together, light and dark. I've always thought it was better to excuse this conversation of peace between the two clans, then maybe my grandfather would still be alive. Maybe this event is what will bring the two clans together once and for all."

"Isn't that wishful thinking?"

"It is, but you have to think about something positive in this kind of situation."

"If I had your mindset back then, maybe things could have turned out differently then they did."

"It's too late to think about the situations that could have been change back then. Whether the Light and Dark are reunified or not, it does not matter much to me. I just need to make sure that the dark is well taken care of."

"It would be better if you thought that way for everyone."

"Everyone? Are you going to include humans in that category as well?" she scoffs.

"Some of the humans I have known have made great impacts in our community."

"Like the doctor?"

"Especially Lauren."

"About her, she has pose a threat to herself and the Fae." She turns to look at the doctor who was busy rifling through books while at the same time trying to explain something to the others. "I shouldn't be telling you this but she turned Evony into a human."

"How is that possible?"

"Trust me you don't want to know the details," she smirked. "Someone with that type of resources is not good for either clan. "

"Why are you telling me this?"

"The Light is the one that brought her into our world; it should be the Light's responsibility to deal with her. If you leave her to us, I'm pretty sure she will be dead; Evony will make sure of that. The doctor has created a powerful weapon against the Fae; I don't want to think about the complications it will bring."

"Thank you for letting me know," Trick said solemnly. He looks at Lauren in a new way, she was not the respected doctor he once saw before. Now she looks like a dangerous threat to the future of the Fae.

"Excuse me," Geneva said as she picked up her cell phone. She moves over to the side to answer it. Everyone turns to look at her, wondering what new information she was receiving. So far it did not look good. Geneva's eyes flashed with surprise before slowly cursing under her breath. After she ends the call, her eyes are darkening with rage. She turns towards Lauren's direction.

"It looks like I underestimated you humans."

"What happened?"Lauren asked in shock.

"The druid woke up and slaughtered most of my people."

"How? He is just a human," Dyson asked.

"He swallowed the papyrus seed," Lauren responded.

"What?" Trick said in horror.

"That's not the only problem." Geneva added. She turns towards Bo. "He wants you dead!"

Bo's eyes widen in surprise as she tries evaluating the new information she had just receive. Everyone else tenses up at the news. More trouble has been added to their to do list.


	3. The Battle

"Don't worry, together we can stop him," Rayner assures Bo.

"You have me too," Dyson adds.

"How chivalrous?" Geneva said sarcastically. "Come along doctor, we're leaving."

"No, I'm staying," Lauren answers. "I'm going to stay here and help Bo."

"Are you a moron?" Geneva questioned. "Your skills are of no use here. What are you going to do, stick him with a needle? You won't be able to get within a feet of him."

Lauren recoils in shock at being called a moron. It was probably the first time someone has called her one.

"Lauren she is right," Bo said reluctantly. "I don't want you to get hurt.

"That's a smart choice given that Mcorrigan's can't protect their things." Geneva stated. She looks at Bo, challenging her.

Lauren placed her hand on Bo's shoulder to stop her from starting a fight with Geneva. "There are bigger things to deal with now than petty arguments." She stares directly at Geneva while commenting.

"You better come with me now since the druid probably wants to take you back to fix up mommy," Geneva adds. "We don't want to hand you over to him right?"

"No, what if we do?" Lauren answers.

Everyone stares at Lauren in surprise as they wonder what was going on inside the doctor's head.

"I turned Evony into a human," Lauren said,

Everyone's eyes widen in surprise except for Trick and Geneva .

"How? And Massimo is Evony's son?" Bo asked in utter confusion.

"That is not important now," Geneva interrupts and looks at Lauren. "Finish with your answer now or I'm going to force you to leave."

"You're not forcing her to do anything," Bo challenges as she steps between the Maeve and the doctor.

Geneva rolls her eyes in annoyance as she steps closer to Bo, challenging her. "What goes on in that stupid head of yours that makes you think I'll listen to you?" she growls.

"Why don't we find out now," Bo replies back ferociously.

"Stop it!" Lauren demands as she comes between the two. She pulls Bo back. "We can make a deal with him. I'll offer to change Evony back in exchange for him leaving Bo alone."

"Do you really think that maniac will listen to you? Why would he just bring the doctor when he can also bring the head of the hated succubus to mommy? "Geneva retorts. "That is how he will think."

Lauren hated that she felt useless to help Bo right now. She hated that Geneva was right. She did not want to leave Bo with the psychopath with the mommy complex. Suddenly she felt someone grab her arm.

"Come on, you're wasting time," Geneva said as she pulled the doctor towards the door.

Bo had an urge to pull the arrogant bitch's hand away from Lauren but it was for Lauren's own good. She had to stamp out the anger she felt on the inside as she watched them leave. As Geneva pulled Lauren towards the door, a huge blast blew them back, surprisingly Geneva shield Lauren from being hit with the debris as they both hit the ground with a thud. Bo ran towards the two while Dyson, Rayner and Trick made their way to the front. Out of all the debris Massimo stepped forward, a sadistic grin on his ashen face.

"Surprise!" he shouts. "Here's a little gift from a thunder-beast." He moves his hand up and the power blows the three men back with so much force that they are thrown across the room.

Bo moves to try to stop him while Lauren slowly gets back up; she drags an unconscious Geneva to a safer distance. The Maeve's face was cover in cuts and bruises with little pieces of glass shards imbedded on the right side of her face. A loud crash is heard and it brings Lauren's attention back on the battle. The druid had thrown the succubus across the room and then slowly advanced on her with a chair before smashing it on her.

"Bo!" Lauren screams, as she rushes to her.

"The doctor, it's my lucky day," Massimo declares. "I was just thinking about you."

"Lauren, get away from him," Dyson growls as he runs towards the druid.

Massimo easily blows Dyson back again while Lauren tends to Bo. Trick slowly gets back up as anger rises in him. Rayner stops him from attacking the druid.

"No, Bo needs you," Rayner declares as he steps forward to face Massimo. He takes a swing at the druid who easily catches his fist and twists his arm back, snapping it. Rayner cries out in pain.

"Tell Valkyrie that she can have my soul again," Rayner declares before Massimo snap's his neck.

"No!" Bo screams as Rayner's limp body fell to the ground.

"Dam his foresight!" Massimo screams as he falls in pain. He gets up quickly and makes his way to Lauren. Bo tries to stop him but he kicks the weaken succubus away like she was a piece of trash. Lauren tries to smack him but he just twists her arm around and pulls her roughly towards the door. Trick takes one look at Lauren before turning his attention to his granddaughter. He goes to Bo and lets the druid take the doctor. Parts of him regretted not going after the doctor but another part decided it was best for the doctor to be taken since she was a threat now.

* * *

Tamsin runs into the Dal and sees the destruction inside. Bo was beside the dead body of Rayner while Trick and a bruised Dyson looked on. A tall fair haired woman was speaking on the phone and she was not happy.

"What happened here?" the Valkyrie asked.

"Massimo killed Rayner and took Lauren," Bo said.

Tamsin slowly walks over towards the succubus and places a sympathetic hand on Bo's shoulder. "I have to take him back."

Bo nods slowly and backs away from Rayner. Tamsin kneels down, takes the body of the fallen warrior and disappears while everyone watches.

"The druid took the doctor to the Dark Fae archives," Geneva said to Bo as she puts her phone away. "Evony will meet you there and you guys can solve this problem."

"What about you?" Bo asked. "What will you be doing?"

"I have other things to deal with, more important things."

"Lauren is important!" Bo growls as she grabs Geneva by the collar of her shirt.

"Our lists of importance are at different levels. If this was a different scenario, I would want to help my own people since she is part of the dark but in case you're forgetting a monster that you can call daddy is about to be unleashed from Hel soon," Geneva declares as she pushes Bo away roughly. "Since you're so worried about your lover, go and save her like the hero you are and let the grownups take care of the real problem. " She turns and walks out the door while Bo watches and seethes,

"I hate her," Bo growls.

"I've been in that position before with her grandfather," Trick said.

Bo turns her attention to Trick, hurt in her eyes. She was disappointed in him. "Why didn't you stop him from taking Lauren?"

"I couldn't even if I wanted to," Trick said. "He won't hurt her. He needs her if he wants to turn Evony back to a Fae."

"I hope your right," Bo said angrily. Dyson goes over to her and puts a hand on her shoulder but she shrugs him off. She storms away as Trick looks on sadly.

"Where are you going?" Trick calls out.

"I'm going to get Lauren back!" Bo calls back.

* * *

Dyson and Tamsin were busy fighting a horde of Revenants.

"Look is we don't make it.."Dyson shouts as he claws one down.

"Shut up!" Tamsin shouts back.

"We're outnumbered," Dyson calls back. "There are only two of us and a hundreds if not thousands of them"

"How about three?" Trick said as he takes out a Revenant with his staff.

"I think four can even the odds," Geneva states as she joins the crew. "The dark and light working together a little surprising but a Moreau and McCorrigan, it must be a miracle."

"Only if your grandfather was here to see this," Trick replies. "He might even been proud." He strikes down another Revenant as Geneva holds back a smile.

"Sorry to break the reunion up but do anyone of you knows how to stop these things?" Tamsin asked.

Trick and Geneva stare at each other and then back at Tamsin.

"I know," a female voice calls out.

They all turn to see Kenzi walking towards them.

"Kenzi, you shouldn't be here it's not safe," Tamsin warns.

"I know what I have to do."

Kenzi replies as she walks towards the portal. Dyson pulls her back.

"Kenzi what do you think you're doing?"

"I can close the portal. The book said that the daughter's heart will close the portal."

"No, I'll go."

"I know Bo loves you and she loves Lauren, but I am her heart. You know this. I have this figured out. Tamsin has Rayner's soul now and she can go back to Valhalla. That is where I will be."

"No," Dyson argues.

"Listen to me!" Kenzi said. "I can go out as a warrior in battle; I might even get to see him again. I will wait for Bo in Valhalla, you know she will never stop looking for me. She will bring me back!"

"Something big is coming!" Trick screams.

A loud screech is heard and the room shakes as everyone covers their ears.

"Dyson it is the only way to close the portal. Let me do this!" Kenzi pleads. She turns and marches silently but confidently towards the portal as everyone looks on. Dyson screams for her to stop but she continues her march. Bo finally arrives and sees her friend at the entrance of the portal.

"Kenzi don't!" Bo screams as she runs towards the portal, but she is held back by Dyson. Kenzi turns back one last time to give her best friend a sad smile before entering into the unknown. A giant flash of light appears blinding anyone in its path. The Revenants drops like flies, dead on contact with the light. Once the light is gone, the temple that held the portal has collapsed and a lifeless Kenzi laid in the remains. Tamsin rushes over to her dear friend as grief covers her face.

"Kenzi!" the Valkyrie cries. She turns to look at her friends.

Bo stares at the sight before her, pain and disbelief in her eyes. Dyson tries to console her but she pushes him away. She watches as Tamsin slowly gets up, her eyes darkening and wings shoot up from her back. The Valkyrie's eyes peer down at her fallen friend before kneeling and wrapping her wings around the brunette. Realization appears in Bo's eyes, her friend, her bestie was gone, tears well up in her eyes as she feels the emptiness filling up her heart. She cries in despair as Tamsin disappears into oblivion with her heart.

Geneva watched silently as the strong succubus stood broken in disbelief and pain. It was a sad sight to see and it was something she would never want anyone else to experience. The human gave up her own life to save the Fae and it completely changed her views. She backs away slowly from the group and disappears into the shadows.

* * *

Lauren and Evony were in Evony's room. Lauren was trying to teach Evony how to adjust her thermostat but she was pretty sure that the ex morrigan wasn't listening at all.

"Ugh, I feel like crap," Evony laments.

"You're stable, you will be okay," Lauren replies as she rolls her eyes in annoyance. Trying to teach her to do things was like trying to combat a virus with an antibiotic. It just wasn't going to work.

"You did this to me! You should fix it!"

"Well that kind of defeats my purpose."

Evony glares at Lauren and pouts as she sits back down on her bed. "I hope Geneva punishes you."

The mention of Geneva made Lauren think back to the time at the Dal. Geneva pulled her towards the door but a huge blast took out the door. Geneva turned her body so that she could shield her from the debris. She wondered why she did that when she was so hateful before. "What is her problem with humans?"

"Do you really need me to explain this? Fae's think their better than humans."

"No it's not just that. She wouldn't listen to me unless I talked about Fae things and when I touched her she pulled away like I some kind of vermin touching her."

"I should have done that," Evony retorts.

Lauren gave Evony a look.

"I don't know what her problem is with you. She is known to dislike traitors so maybe that is a reason. Other than that I think you guys could have gotten along. She has a medical degree from Harvard so you two have something in common."

Lauren listened carefully to Evony's response. If she had a medical degree maybe she could be a Serket or a Borvo or an Iaso She was some kind of Fae that could heal."What kind of Fae is she?"

Evony's eyebrow rises in surprise. "If she didn't tell you then I don't think I should."

"Why can't you tell me?"

The door to Evony's room opens and an exhausted Geneva walks in. She notices the two and she looks somewhat surprise that they look cordial. She turns and looks at Lauren.

"Go to your friends now," she ordered.

"What happened?" Lauren asked.

"The human sacrificed herself to close the portal."

"Kenzi!" Lauren said in shock. She turns to leave but Geneva's voice stops her.

"Spend as much time you need to mourn your friend but remember to come back here. We have things to discuss later."

"Is it about our contract?" Lauren turns back to face Geneva.

"No your contract with the dark is over. We agreed on that when we made it. It is about something else, I think you know what it is about."

"Okay," Lauren said slowly. She turns and leaves. She had to go find Bo and console her.

"You're just going to let her go that easily?" Evony asked in disbelief.

"The battle is over; it is time for them to mourn their loss. When they're finished, we will take care of business as usual."

"I don't care what happens next, I just want to be Fae again."

"Just be patient, you will." Geneva takes a seat beside Evony.

"What is your problem with the doctor?" Evony asked suddenly.

"Why are you asking me this?"

"Just curious, the doctor was talking about how you treated her like vermin."

"Isn't that how most of Fae's in our class treat humans? Well you were a little different and you paid the price for it."

"Don't remind me," Evony said bitterly. "It's like you have a personal problem against her."

Geneva's eyes shifted down as she listened to Evony. "I just don't like traitors."

"You are full of mystery. It's kind of sexy." She puts lays her head on Geneva's shoulder and places her hand on the Maeve's thigh.

"You're human." She moves Evony's hand away from her. She gets up and walks towards the door.

"It's true you do hate humans."

"Not so much of a surprise."

"You're missing out."

"I might," she looks back at the ex morrigan. "I like you better this way though."

"Then why are you leaving?"

"I have things to plan." She turns back towards the door and walks out. Her mind was in the past.

**A/N: I skipped the part where Bo saved Lauren because there wasn't anything I could add to that scene. Thanks to all that reviewed, favorited and followed this story. **


	4. Flee or Fight

Lauren wondered if she should visit Geneva and discuss the consequences of her actions. She knew that her decision to turn Evony into a human would make her a huge threat in the Fae world. She didn't quite think about the consequences after it except that there will be more trouble down the road. She knew Bo would not like it if she went alone, but she didn't want Bo to deal with her problems after losing Kenzi. Lauren spent the whole night consoling a restless Bo. Earlier this morning Bo decided to visit Kenzi's grave and she wanted to do it alone. Dyson left to find Tamsin. Maybe she could talk to Trick but then she decided against it since Trick had the opportunity to help her when Massimo took her, but he didn't. Lauren took a deep breath and grabbed some syringes and put them into the pockets of her lab coat, just in case she needed them. She headed towards Evony's office, since that was where Geneva would be. Geneva was a little unpredictable and that made her a dangerous foe. At first she thought she had her figured out as a noble bred Fae who despises humans, but then the unexpected moment at the Dal surprised her. She wasn't sure what to expect. She took the elevators up towards the third floor office of E.F.M. Talent Agency. Once she stepped out of the elevator, Evony's assistant greeted her.

"Hello Dr. Lewis, how may I help you?"

"I'm here to see Geneva."

"Do you have a scheduled meeting?"

"Yes, I do."

"Okay, right this way." The assistant led Lauren to Evony's office. She gave the door a hard knock. "Miss Moreau, Dr. Lewis is here to see you."

"Come in," Geneva calls out.

The assistant opens the door for Lauren and once she is inside, the assistant closes the door behind her. Lauren saw that Geneva took Evony's official seat and that the ex Morrigan was lying casually on a sofa watching her.

"So you came, I'm impressed," Geneva said.

"Why is that?" Lauren asked.

"You seem like the type who runs."

"I guess I got tired of running."

A smirk appears on Geneva's lips.

"Stop with the flirting," said an annoyed Evony. She earns two death glares from Geneva and Lauren. "It's time for the punishment."

"Yes it is," Geneva replies. She observes Lauren's reaction and is amused when the doctor stares her down. Her face had no signs of fear.

"Okay, let's talk about it," Lauren said. She tried to stay as calm and indifferent as she could.

Geneva turns to Evony. "Leave."

"What? You're going to make me miss out on this." Evony was offended that Geneva wasn't going to let her witness the doctor's punishment.

"Don't you have something else to do like looking for talent?"

"I would if I still had my powers!"

"Being in a room with just humans is starting to annoy me. Evony just get out!"

"Fine, but the punishment better be worth it. I want a front row seat." She saunters out of the room, eying Lauren as she leaves.

"That's better." Geneva said as she takes a sip of coffee. She turns and looks at Lauren."You're in a great predicament; the elders don't even know what to do with you?"

"Wow, I thought it was simple for you darks."

"And why is that?"

"Don't you guys kill whoever you think is a threat?"

"That is such a stereotype. Not all of us are bloodthirsty, some of us can reason. Some of the elders have decided to have you locked away; others have decided to kill you. The third and most dangerous choice is to have you create your human serum, so that they can use it as a weapon. So which choice do you prefer?"

"I rather die than be a prisoner again."

"Those are strong words."

"The third choice is very dangerous but then it sounds better than death."

"You'll still be a prisoner if you choose the third choice."

"Can I choose none?"

"Honestly I would give you another option but I don't like giving them to traitors."

"So I'm screwed either way?"

"Like I said before, you're in quite a predicament," Geneva gets up and walks to the front of the desk. She leans on it while she studies the blonde. "Do you know what I think you should do?"

"Choice number two?"

"Death would be too easy for you. I don't want you to die." For some reason death was the last option she wanted for Lauren, even though it would be easier.

"Is that why you protected me at the Dal yesterday?"

Geneva face hardens at the mention of yesterday's events. She didn't even know why she did what she did. The corner of her lips twitched uncomfortably. "Don't think too much about it. I protect my own people."

"Even if your own, is a hated human?"

"The job of a leader is to protect their own, no matter what the difference between them might be."

"If I was part of the dark Fae; would I be protected then?"

"You're not and even if you were, you still harmed a leader, nothing will protect you from it."

Then what is your choice then?"

"First off you're going to turn Evony back. Then you will be locked away and I don't have to be bothered by you again.

"I don't know what your problem is? You don't even know me."

"I know enough to dislike you."

"I know your type: prideful, quick to judge and arrogant."

Each word was like a cold dagger straight to her heart. She gripped the desk so tightly that her knuckles turned white. The words that she heard so long ago were the words that still made her heart ache. "Good then we can agree that we don't like each other," she said after a deep breath.

Lauren observed Geneva's reaction. It looked like her words caused a physical reaction from the Maeve. It was confusing to see her like this. This was the first time she seen an actual reaction from her, usually she was just cold and indifferent. "What are you going to do now?" Her eyes stay on the Maeve who slowly approaches her. Lauren slides her right hand down to her pocket but the Maeve was quick to take a hold of her wrist and pull it away. In one swift movement, she pulls the lab coat off of the doctor, and tosses it aside.

"You seem to have underestimated me," Geneva growls. Her face was inches away from Lauren. She leans in and whispers in her ear. "Unlike those before me, I know how dangerous you are."

Lauren was in an intense staring match with the Maeve who had her pinned against the door, a sudden ring from her cell phone, pulls both of their attentions away from their staring match. Laurens eyes moved down to her jean pocket and to her surprise, the Maeve reaches down into her pocket and pulls the phone out. Geneva takes a quick peek at the phone.

"It's from the succubus." She stares back at Lauren and when she realizes how close they were, she jumps back in shock, surprised by her actions. She brushes herself off as if she touched something disgusting. She looks back at the phone and hands it back to Lauren. "Just leave."

Lauren stares back at Geneva in confusion. She wasn't sure what to do at that moment since the situation went from scary to unpredictable. The consistent ringing drew her away from her thoughts. She slowly answered it as her eyes stayed watchful, unsure of the Maeve's next actions.

_Lauren:Hello?_

_Bo: Lauren where are you?_

_Lauren: I'm at Evony's office._

_Bo: What are you doing there?_

_Lauren: Just talking to Geneva about what I did to Evony and the consequences of those actions._

The doctor's eyes watched as Geneva stood with her back turned towards her. She was starring at a window, keeping her attention away from the doctor. Lauren said something that hit a personal weakness with the Maeve and it was affecting her right now.

_Bo: Are you okay? I told you not to go anywhere without me. You can't trust them,_

_Lauren: I'm fine. I was just leaving._

_Bo: Really, they're just going to let you leave?_

_Lauren: Yes, I got to go now. I'll talk to you later. _

_Bo: Ok, meet me at the Dal and be careful. _

_Lauren: I will._

Lauren ends the call and when she looks up from her phone, Geneva still had her back turned towards her. She did not know if she should say something or not. She slowly walks over to the side and picks up her discarded lab coat. Then she walked towards the door and slowly opened it. If Geneva knew she was leaving, she didn't make a move to stop her. Lauren gently closed the door behind her and high tailed out of the office.

* * *

Bo sat patiently at the Dal, waiting for Lauren to come in. she was downing her third glass of tequila, while Trick watched sadly. Bo had refused to talk to him ever since the Massimo situation. The door to the Dal opens and Lauren walks in. Bo sees her and immediately runs to her.

"Don't do that ever again. I can't lose you too." She grabs her into a tight hug.

"I'm not going anywhere," Lauren said. Her eyes lock onto Trick's who looks away uncomfortably.

Bo pulls Lauren to a booth, away from Trick. "Tell me what happened"

"Geneva gave me three choices. Be the dark's prisoner, be killed or create the serum for them and still be their prisoner."

"What did you say?"

"I didn't agree to any of her choices."

"And she let you leave, just like that."

"Yeah, it was strange. She's very unpredictable." She recalls the moment she was pinned against the door and then how Geneva suddenly told her to go after realizing what she has done. She didn't even look at her again.

"That makes her dangerous. "

"I know. Do you know what's weird?" She reminds me of an old medical school friend I had at Yale."

"Did you just say friend?"

"Well, we weren't friends at first. The first time I met her, she had it out for me. We were in the same lab group and she was rude, arrogant and proud. She was one of those upper class snobs that had everything handed down to her. I tried to be polite but she would always criticize me and made me an outsider. I didn't even know why she hated me."

"What a bitch."

"I know, I didn't know how I would survive, but little by little I earned her respect and she accepted me. We became really close after that"

"How close?" Bo asked as jealousy flashed in her eyes.

"Close friends although she did like me more than friends."

"Nothing happened?"

"No, I met Nadia at that time."

"What happened to the friend?"

"She left without saying a word. I don't know what happened to her after that."

"Do you think the Maeve is out to get you too?"

"I don't know. She is confusing. At first I really thought she was going to take me prisoner but then she just told me to leave."

"Don't worry I won't let anything happen to you."

:"I know you won't," Lauren said with a smile.

Bo took Lauren in her arms and held her tightly. Lauren couldn't help but think about the similarities between her old friend and the Maeve. Could they be the same person?"

At Evony's office, Geneva was talking on the phone. "Tell them to come quickly. " She hangs up the phone and looks back at an old picture. In the picture was a group of people in lab coats, all were smiling except for a tall fair-haired girl. Next to the girl was a young bright-eyed Lauren Lewis. The door to the office opens and Geneva quickly hides the photo in her pocket.

"What is wrong with you? You let her go again?" Evony asked in disappointment..

"I was waiting for further instruction from the elders."

"Oh, please it would have been easier to just lock her in the dungeon and then wait for further orders."

"I don't want to waste my time with the annoying human. You'll be in charge of her now."

"Finally, there is something for me to do. What are we going to do about the succubus?"

"Our best guys are coming to get the doctor; the succubus won't be able to stop them."

"This is a champagne moment." Evony smirks as she saunters over to her wine cooler and takes out a bottle of champagne. She pops the cork and pours the golden liquid into two glasses. She walks over to Geneva and hands her a glass. "Dom Pérignon, I know it's one of your favorites."

"Isn't it too early to celebrate?" Geneva takes the glass from Evony.

"Honey, it's never too early to celebrate." She clinks her glass with Geneva's and takes a sip from her glass.

Geneva stares deeply into her glass, her mind lost in thought. She takes a sip of the sweet bubbling liquid. "Hopefully everything will work out tomorrow."


	5. Trust

_Lauren had unexpectedly overslept and she had to race towards the Anlyan Center for her Anatomy class. The professor Dr. Selzer was a stickler on punctuality. She was already late by over five minutes and when she finally made it into the lab room, she was out of breath and the stench of formaldehyde welcomed her. Everyone is the room had already uncovered their cadavers and were examining them. An average height man was walking around the room observing the students. Lauren had met him before and walked over to the professor. _

"_Hi Dr. Selzer, I'm Lauren Lewis," _

"_Lewis, you're late." The professor narrows his eyes at the blonde._

"_I'm sorry, it won't happen again." Lauren looked down in embarrassment. Being late was not a good way to impress the professor. _

"_Ok, you're in Monroe's lab group." He points to a tall blonde haired woman in the corner of the room who was busy discussing something with her group mates._

"_Thank you." She hurries over to her group._

"_Don't be late again Lewis," he calls out._

"_I won't sir." Lauren quickly walks over to her group. The tall woman whom she assumed was Monroe and a male student was busy dissecting the cadaver while the two other group members were quizzing each other on the material. "Hi, I'm Lauren and I'm in your group."_

_Monroe and her partner look up from where they were dissecting when they heard a new voice. Monroe just states at Lauren with indifference, a haughty look on her face. Her eyes moved down and then up, as she examined the new member. _

"_Hi, nice to meet you, I'm Edward," the other group member said with a smile. He nudges Monroe gently when he sees that she hasn't said anything. _

"_I'm Jennifer" Monroe said casually. She turns her attention back to the cadaver._

_Edward smiles apologetically for Jennifer's rudeness. He turns his attention to the other group members. "That's Cindy and Mark." He points to the two group members who were quizzing each other. "You might want to introduce yourself later."_

"_Okay, what should I do now?" Lauren asked._

"_Do you want to join in the dissection?" Edward asked._

"_Two is enough for this dissection," Jennifer states as she continues examining the cadaver._

"_Jennifer," Edward said nervously._

"_Do you have a problem with it?"Jennifer finally looks up at Lauren, her piercing emerald eyes sends shivers down the other blonde's spine._

"_No, it's fine." Lauren answers as she walks over to the side. _

"_See, she doesn't have a problem with it," Jennifer said._

_Edward shakes his head as he goes back to studying the cadaver. _

_Lauren takes out her notes and starts looking over them, but she couldn't help but be distracted. Her eyes couldn't help but watch Jennifer; she did not know what her problem was. She was rude and controlling. The fair-haired girl moved around the lab table in confident strides. She was dressed in Lavin shoes, DSQUARED jeans and some other name brand sweater that she couldn't quite tell what it was. She was from money and she was showing it off. As Lauren studied her stuck-up group member, Jennifer suddenly looked up from where she was and stared right back at her like she knew she was watching her. Lauren turned away immediately, face flushed with embarrassment. _

"Lauren!" Bo said gently.

"Yes, what happened?" Lauren said as she snaps back into reality.

"You were procrastinating."

"I'm sorry what were you saying before?"

"I said Dyson and Tamsin are coming back from Sweden."

"That's good."

"Yeah," Bo said sadly.

"What's wrong?"Lauren notices the immediate change in expression on Bo and she gets out of her seat and walks towards Bo.

"Tamsin said Kenzi is gone. She can't come back."

Lauren places her arm around Bo and pulls her into a hug. "Don't worry we'll find a way. There is always a way."

"No matter what happens, I will get her back."

'I'll be right here beside you."

Bo leans in and kisses Lauren softly. "I need you so much; I don't know what I'll do without you."

"I don't know what I'll do without you either." She leans in to kiss her, but a noise causes her to pull back. "What was that?"

Bo tenses up when she hears a noise. "Stay close." Bo gets up slowly and looks around the room. She picks up a sword next to the couch.

"Do you think it's the Dark, coming to get me?"

"If it is, they're not going to."

Dark smoke rises in front of Bo, its red eyes gleaming. Bo pulls Lauren against her.

"I'm not falling for that trick again. If you're going to take Lauren, you're taking me too." Bo swings her sword at the Rabisu, who backs away.

"Bo, I think there are more of them?" Out of the corner of her eyes, she sees two shadowy figures coming towards them.

"Hold on to me!" Bo swings her sword again at the Rabisu again.

One of the shadow figures moves quickly and tries to pull Lauren away from Bo. Her grip was loosening with every pull. The other shadow figure pushed Bo away as she tried to dodge an attack from the Rabisu. The shove separated Lauren and Bo and gave the Rabisu enough time to go between Lauren and the first shadow figure. The Rabisu surrounded Lauren and she slowly disappeared with it.

"Lauren!" Bo screams as she ran towards the disappearing form of the doctor.

The two shadow figures looked at each other and disappeared once the doctor was gone.

Bo fell on her knees as another person she loved was taken from her. She slammed her fist on the ground with rage and disappointment. She said she wasn't going to let anyone take her and Lauren was taken right in front of her. There was only one person in her mind that she thought who could have done it, Geneva. Bo took the sword from the ground and got up quickly. Bo left the club house looking for blood, the Maeve's blood in particular.

* * *

"What happened?" Geneva shouted at her two subordinates.

"We're sorry, the Rabisu was too quick," said one of the subordinates.

"Before I had a chance to move the Rabisu came between us and took her," said the second subordinate.

"Well next time move quicker!" Geneva ran her hands through her dark blonde hair as she tried to calm herself down. She wasn't sure what to do in this situation. What if the Light were the ones who took the doctor but it seems unlikely for them to hire a Rabisu. She could be wrong though.

"What should we do now?" asked the second subordinate.

"Find the doctor! Bring whoever took her back to me."

"Do you want them dead or alive?" asked the first subordinate.

"Alive. Make sure the doctor is safe and make the kidnapper suffer. Failure is not an option. Now go find the doctor!"

The door of the office burst opened and Bo comes in, face red with rage. The two subordinates moves quickly and blocks Bo from going near Geneva.

"Where is Lauren?" Bo demanded.

"Leave, I can take care of the succubus by myself?" Geneva ordered.

The two subordinates look at Geneva in surprise before making their way around Bo and out the door.

"Where is Lauren!" Bo demanded again as she move forward threateningly.

"I don't know? My people didn't take her. If you were here a few minutes ago, you would have known that they failed in getting the doctor."

"Then who took her?"

"I don't know? Why don't you ask the Light since they want her too? "

"How am I supposed to believe you? Your guys were at my house, they were the reason that the Rabisu was able to take Lauren."

"You could have done a better job protecting her as well."

Bo storms over to Geneva and grabs her by her collar. 'Listen you bitch. If anything happens to Lauren, I will..."

Geneva pushes Bo away, surprising her. "You'll what? Kill me?" Please, I'm the Maeve, I hear that line so often that it's like asking me how I'm doing?"

Bo stares at Geneva, trying to read her but she couldn't. "Do you really think it's the Light?'

"It could be but that is up to your grandfather. If he told the Light Elders about Dr. Lewis's experiment, then they probably do want her. It is unlikely that they would hire a Rabisu, but then I could be wrong. As far as the Dark goes, I'm the one who is supposed to take care of the doctor."

"What if someone went against those orders?"

"Are you talking about Evony?"

"It could be Evony or someone else."

"It's not Evony, surprisingly she has been a good little human. If someone from the Dark did go against the order, I will find out and I will make them pay."

"I hope we can find her."

"I agree. I suggest you go talk to your grandfather. Maybe you can find out something I can't."

"I will. Maybe we can work together." Bo reaches her hand out to Geneva who looks back at her with interest.

"I thought you wanted to be enemies?"

"We don't have to be like our family members."

"I'll agree….for now." Geneva reaches over and shakes hands with Bo. A surge of pleasure courses through her hand causing Geneva to smirk. Her hand tightens on Bo's and she pulls the succubus towards her so that they're face to face. "You still have a lot to learn succubus. That technique doesn't work with my kind and clearly we still have some trust issues too.' She pushes Bo's hand away.

"What kind are you?"Bo asked in surprise.

"I don't think I trust you with that information."

"If you find anything about Lauren, tell me."

"Same for you."

"I will." She turns towards the door."

"Good luck succubus."

"You too, whatever you are."

Once the succubus left, Geneva looked at the hand she used to shake Bo's. She turned her hand towards her as she watched the golden energy flow through her. "Interesting," she smirks.

* * *

Trick was in his office, talking on the phone. "How is she doing? Okay, good. Keep her hidden." A knock interrupts his conversation and he looks up to see Bo. "Okay bye." He hangs up quickly and turns his attention to Bo. "What is it?"

"What was that for?"

"Just business," Trick said uncomfortably. He was worried that Bo heard his conversation.

Bo eyes him suspiciously. "A Rabisu took Lauren. Do you know anything about that?"

"No, I don't." Trick said in surprise.

"Do you think the Light has anything to do with it?"

"Rabisu usually work for the Dark. I think it would be them. They have a bigger motive in taking her."

"I've talked to Geneva and she said that her team failed to get Lauren."

"Do you trust her?"

"No, I don't."

"Maybe she is hiding something."

"I know she is."

"If you need anything just ask me."

"Okay." Bo turns and walks away. She didn't know if she could trust Trick anymore, he was hiding something from her and she had to find out what. She was tired of people keeping things from her. Dyson and Tamsin should have arrived now. It was time to get the rest of the team together again.


	6. Alliances

Lauren sat on the floor of her prison. She was unchained this time but there were no place to go. The room had no windows and the only way out was through the thick steel door which was probably well guarded. No one came in since the Rabisu tossed her in here. She was expecting Geneva to smugly walk in but she hasn't come. She had to find a way to keep herself from being kidnapped. It was like she had a please take me sign on her back. The door opens and Lauren tenses up. A uniformed guard walks in followed by a middle age man in an expensive looking suit.

"Who are you?" Lauren asked.

The man gives Lauren a chilling smile. The smile had big sharp teeth that gleam in the light. "Hello Dr. Lewis, my name is Barca Wells."

The proximity between them made Lauren shudder. He smelled like blood and dead flesh. If he said he was a mortician, Lauren would believe him. "Did Geneva hire you to take me?"

Barca lets out a blood curdling laugh. "She had her chance to take you but she didn't. I did what was best for the Dark."

"And what is that?"

"You're going to make more of that human serum for us."

"Why would I?"

"If you don't then you're going to be my snack. I love human flesh," he grinned.

Lauren's eyes widen in shock as she stares at her kidnapper. His skin wasn't pale enough to be a Lich. "Are you a Cheeno?"

Barca laughs again at Lauren's question. "I'm more powerful than a Cheeno. I'm a Wendigo."

Lauren gasps in shock at Barca's answer.

"So what is your choice?"

"The one where I don't get eaten"

"A good choice for yourself."

"Why do you want the serum for?"

"It's for my enemies. Unlike the Maeve who doesn't want to use this powerful weapon, I think it will be beneficial for us."

"By enemies do you mean the Light?"

"Maybe," he grinned.

"You'll start a great war if you use the serum on them."

"There won't be a war if they don't' have the power to stop me."

"I don't think the Dark wants another Great War either."

"When it's for the good of the Dark, they won't object."

"Geneva will."

"Geneva," He scoffs. "She's just trying live up to her grandfather's expectation of peace between the clans. She doesn't know what is truly best for the Dark."

"You're an extremist!"

"Some might think so; others will think I'm a hero."

Lauren distanced herself from the madman. Being around him was mentally and physically repulsing.

"Keep comfortable in your room. Your lab hasn't been set up yet but I expect you to get to work tomorrow." He turns to leave, his guard following him out after.

Lauren slumps down on the wall, feeling the twinge of regret for making the serum. She did something she hated. It was morally wrong to strip someone of their identity and in a way to play God. She did something Taft would do and she did not like it. Her actions have consequences and now she was paying for it. She has created a weapon that could lead the two clans into another war.

* * *

Bo was sitting in the Clubhouse, explaining the previous events to Dyson and Tamsin.

"What happened?" Dyson asked.

"Someone took Lauren?" Bo answers.

"Do you think it's the Dark?" Dyson asked.

"The Maeve said that her people didn't," Bo said.

"And do you trust her?" Dyson asked.

"No, I don't. I think she is hiding something," Bo replies.

"Didn't you say that you saw the two guys who fought against you at her office?" Tamsin asked.

"Yeah I did. When I was fighting one of them, the Rabisu pushed the other one away, so they might not be working together," Bo said.

"If it's not the Dark who took her, and then who did?" Dyson asked.

"The Light," Bo said.

"Bo," Dyson said.

"You know they would." Bo said."They think Lauren is a threat, now that she isn't their property anymore."

"Yep, sounds like the Light to me," Tamsin agreed.

"Trick has acted strange too, He was talking on the phone and when he saw me; he hung up quickly. I know he is keeping something from me," Bo said.

"Tell us something we don't know," Tamsin said snarkily. She was angry that Kenzi was gone and that she couldn't come back. She wanted Bo to find a way to bring Kenzi back and prove to her that it was possible. Now with the Doctor mess it seems like they had to put that goal aside.

Dyson gives Tamsin a look.

"Sorry," Tamsin said bitterly.

"Have you talked to any of your contacts?" Dsyon asked.

"Yes, and so far they don't know anything." Bo said sadly.

"I'll talk to Trick and see if I can any answers from him." Dyson said.

"Thanks," Bo said.

"I'm going to talk to Geneva and see if she found anything new," Bo said. "Do you want to come along?" She asked a gloomy Tamsin.

"Sure," Tamsin said as she got up from her seat.

"Let's meet back here later." Bo said as they all headed towards the door,

* * *

"Barca? Geneva shouted in shock.

"Yes, he hasn't been to the council meetings lately and he is the one that strongly urged the other's to consider forcing the Doctor to create more of the serum," said one of the Shadow person.

"He has increased security in his compound as well," said the other Shadow person.

"And have you checked if the doctor is in there?" Geneva asked.

The two shadow people stare at each other and look away.

"Why?" Geneva asked angrily.

"Well, Elder Barca is ummm a scary figure," the shadow person stutters.

Geneva slams her fist angrily on the table. "You haven't seen scary yet," she growled. She moves around the table towards the two Shadow people who back away slowly. "If that old bastard thinks that he can take my prisoner away from me, then he is dead wrong. No one takes what is mine and gets away with it." She had to make Barca pay for taking Lauren from under her nose. It made her look weak and she was not going to allow anyone to think that she was. He hurt her pride and now she was going to make sure to ruin his.

"What are you going to do now?" asked one of the Shadow people.

Geneva grabs his hand and watched as the gold energy course through her hand. "It's time to pay Old Barca a visit." She releases him and walks to the coat rack to grab her jacket. She slips on the jacket effortlessly. The door suddenly opens and Bo walks in with Tamsin.

"Going somewhere?" Bo asked.

"Yes, I have a meeting," Geneva said.

"Did you find anything about Lauren?" Bo asked.

Geneva glances at Tamsin before turning her attention back at Bo. "No, I haven't."

Bo walks up to Geneva so that they're face to face and studies her, trying to figure out if she is lying. The Maeve's face is emotionless.

"Meet me downstairs," Geneva ordered her people.

They nod and disappear into thin air. Tamsin watches them in interest.

"I'm busy right now can we discuss this later?" Geneva asked.

"Lauren is important; I thought you were going to help?" Bo asked.

"I'm only helping you because someone took my prisoner. Right now I have people working on the case," Geneva replies. "I have other duties to fulfill." She walks pass Bo but stops beside Tamsin and whispers to her. "You should remember where your allegiance lies. You're getting too close with the Light and the rebel."

Tamsin bites her cheek as she listens to Geneva's word .She just stares back coldly at the Maeve who walks pass her.

"We'll talk later Succubus," Geneva calls out as she exits the door.

"What did she say to you," Bo asked.

"Nothing important," Tamsin said bitterly.

"Do you think she was lying about Lauren?"

"She could be since she wants Lauren as a prisoner. If she told you that she found her then you would stop her from taking Lauren back to her bosses."

"Let's follow them before it's too late." Bo rushes towards the door and immediately stops so that she doesn't collide into Evony.

"What are you doing here?" Evony asked. She looks pass Bo. "Where's Geneva?"

"She's at a meeting?" Bo answers as she pushes pass Evony.

"With who and why didn't she tell me?" Evony asked.

"Maybe because you're a human now," Tamsin replies as she walks pass Evony.

"Just find the Doctor," Evony growls as she walks in to her office.

"Great we probably lost Geneva by now," Bo said.

"The easier thing would be for her to find Lauren and then we can take Lauren from her," Tamsin said.

"What if she hurts Lauren?" Bo asked.

"We could kidnap someone important to her and use them as collateral." Tamsin suggests.

Bo and Tamsin both turn back towards Evony's office. A smirk appears on their faces as they walk back towards the offices.

* * *

"Elder Barca, the Maeve is here to see you," A servant said.

Barca's eyes widen in surprise. "Tell her I'm busy right now."

"We're all busy, you just have to make time," Geneva said as she walks into the room with her bodyguard.

"Geneva, what are you doing here." Barca said through clenched teeth.

"I heard you were sick and that is why you have been missing the meetings. I thought I would bring you a get well basket."

Geneva's guard walks over and hands Barca a gift basket and then walks back to Geneva/

"Thank you. Can I get you something to drink?" He looks around the gift basket suspiciously, getting a waft of the perfume smell. When he sees that everything looks normal, he puts it down on a table beside him.

"No, I'm fine. I wanted to discuss something with you." Geneva takes a seat on a sofa.

"What is it?"

"The human doctor, someone took her."

"Really? I can't believe someone would take her from you."

"No, they did not take her from me," Geneva said through clenched teeth. "She wasn't with me when she was taken."

"I heard that she was taken from the agents you sent to get her. Why did you let her go in the first place?"

Geneva exhales sharply and clenches her fist tightly. "Because she is a human, I can get her whenever I want."

"Have you found her yet?"

Geneva bit her tongue to hold herself back from falling into Barca's trap. She couldn't let him know that she assumed that he was the one who took the doctor. She had to be 100% sure that it was him before she could answer. Her cell phone rang in time. "Excuse me." She answers the call and after a few brief words she puts the phone away. "Yes I have found her." She gets up and stares at Barca, her eyes hardening with rage. "I'm going to take back my doctor now."

"What are you talking about?" Barca said worriedly as he looks at his servant who leaves the room.

"You took the doctor! Don't you dare lie about it!"

"So what if I did. She was going to be a prisoner either way."

"Yes, but she is MY prisoner! And no one takes MY things away from me!' She steps forward threateningly.

"Well I would have to say it was easy to take your things away from you."

Geneva's guard hands her a sabre.

"It's time for your punishment!" Geneva said.

Barca lets out a wretched howl before he turns into a horned, long limbed beast with gigantic claws. As soon as he transform he falls down in pain; his breathing slows as clutches his chest. "What's going on?

Geneva saunters over to the fallen Wendigo. "You've probably inhale the poison I put in the basket. It smells nice doesn't it?" she sneers. "It slowing your heart down before it paralyzes it. Don't worry it will take a while for it completely settle in."

"I knew I shouldn't have taken anything from you. Flidais are deceptive," He said between breaths.

"That has nothing to do with deception; I just outsmarted you. She then walks over to the defenseless Barca who howls in anger. "You can fight all you want, but all you're doing is wasting priceless energy."

"Guards!" Barca screams.

The room is filled with arm guards as they all heard the scream from Barca.

"Kill her!" Barca shouts with fury as he pounds his fist to the ground.

The guards stare at their weaken boss and then at the Maeve who was looking at them with challenging eyes. All the guards move forward as if to attack, but then one by one they all kneel before Geneva, who stands in front of Baraca with a smug look on her face. "It seems like their allegiance is to me now."

"How? Why?" He glares at the traitors.

"You've failed as a leader because you think leadership can be run by power and fear. True leadership is doing the best for your people and clearly you didn't do that."

Barca attempts to strike Geneva with his claw, but the poison has slowed his movements and it looked like a lazy swat. She stomps on his forearm with her foot before she takes her sabre and slices off his other claw causing him to scream with agony. Usually Geneva tried to avoid violence but she had to show everyone how scary she could be. With knowledge of a surgeon she makes precise slashes around Barca's internal organs. She made sure to be extra careful in her cuts so that it wouldn't kill him. She wanted he him to suffer before she killed him. Barca was slowly transforming back into his humanoid state. He was lying in a pool of his own blood, degraded and helpless.

"Think carefully before you decide to cross me," Geneva growls as she took her foot from his arm and dug it into Barca's chest. She takes her foot off of Barca and turns to Barca's former guards "I don't like traitors but I'll make an exception this time if you all can prove your loyalty to me. Take care of him." She walks pass the guard eying each one as she passes.

The guards slowly rise from their kneeling position and make their way to their old boss. They each take their own clubs and start to beat him. Barca did not have any strength to voice his pain anymore as the only thing that came out of his mouth was a grunt.

"Ok, that's enough," Geneva ordered. She walks towards the guards who form a pathway to Barca for her. Barca was barely breathing as he laid there in a bloody one quick movement she slits his throat. "Clean this mess up." She orders the guards as she walks to her bodyguard who hands her a towel to clean the blood off her sabre.

A guard drags Lauren into the room. The sight perplexed her when she walks into the living room of the mansion. A group of uniformed guards were surrounding the body of Barca. A pool of blood laid beneath him. On the other side of the room she saw the tall form of what must be Geneva.

"Geneva?" Lauren questions when the guard pulls her towards the woman.

Geneva turns around and looks at Lauren while wiping the last remains of blood from her sabre. A dangerous grin appears on her face. "Hello Dr. Lewis, it looks like we are right where we started off again. Do you want to make another deal?"

Lauren eyes widen in shock, too speechless to think of anything else to say.

**A/N: In the next chapter I'll explain more about the Flidais. Thanks to all who reads and reviews for this story. **


	7. Mine

**A/N:** **Hi I just wanted to let you all know that I'm thinking about deleting this story because I have no idea where I want to go with this story now, it kind of changed from how I first pictured it. Since I said I was going to explain what a Flidais is; it is a powerful healer and shapeshifter. **

"You killed him?" Lauren asked.

"He should have known better than to take what is mine," Geneva stated. She hands the sabre back to her bodyguard.

"I don't recall ever being yours?"

Geneva's face hardens at Lauren's response and her eyes narrowed as she looked at the blonde. "Let me refresh your memory then. One, you accepted to work for the dark. Two, you betrayed the Dark by turning the Morrigan into a human and lastly three, with your betrayal, you've lost the benefits of being aligned to the Dark and is therefore prisoner of the Dark. I am the leader and representative of the Dark, so that means you are MINE!"

Each point Geneva made felt like a cold blooded stab to Lauren and she flinched a little after each statement.

"Do you remember now?"

Lauren swallowed hard. "What deal do you have in mind?"

Geneva tilts her head to the side and observes Lauren; a grin appears on her face. "First you're going to turn Evony back and second you will be the subject of the Dark. If you're good I might convince the elders to release you on good behavior."

'Is that all?" Lauren hoped that it wasn't, if it was then she it was an unfair deal.

"Yes, it is."

"That's not a deal." Lauren was in shock that Geneva would consider this a deal.

"It is since you have a chance of being released. I'm being nice when I'm adding it otherwise you will be a prisoner until we find that you're not useful anymore. "

"I rather be dead then," Lauren said defiantly.

"You can decide that after you fix Evony, I think she is dying to melt you."

"You are so confusing; I can't pinpoint what you are like or even who you are."

"I am a woman of many faces."

"Yes, I can see that."

"Honestly I think I have been too nice to you and that needs to change." She walks over to Lauren, towering over her. "This time I'm not going to let you go so easily," She whispers.

The closeness between them, gives Lauren a better view of the piercing green eyes of the Maeve. The eyes looked so familiar to her but it couldn't be, could it? They were different people but the eyes, there could only be one person with those surreal green eyes. The way they were looking at her right now, it was like all the other times at Yale when Jennifer looked at her.

_Lauren and Jennifer were working meticulously to open the cadaver's head up so that they could look at the cranial nerves. They have been partnered up for most of lab for the past couple of weeks; she thinks it was a set up by Edward who wanted them to become closer. Edward's plan backfired because Jennifer has been cold and blunt in her conversations with Lauren. Lauren couldn't understand why Jennifer treated her like vermin compared to the other group members. Was it jealousy because Lauren was the youngest member in class? _

"_Lewis, stop daydreaming and hand me the bone saw!" Jennifer ordered._

"_Sorry," Lauren said. She reaches over the instrument tray and grabs the bone saw. She hands it over to Jennifer. _

_Jennifer takes the bone saw and starts cutting around the skull of the cadaver. Lauren stands beside her, watching as she makes the careful cuts. _

"_Don't block the light," Jennifer said bluntly without looking up at Lauren._

_Lauren wasn't even in front of the light, but she still moves aside. _

"_Can you just move, you're too close!"_

"_I have to see what's going on," _

"_You're not blind, you can see from over there." Jennifer points to a chair that was about a foot away from the autopsy table._

_Lauren tries to stomp out the anger building up inside her but she couldn't take it anymore. She has been accommodating and kind to Jennifer but the arrogant fair-haired girl has been bossy and cruel to her. _

"_What is your problem? I have been very considerate and all you do is treat me like trash."_

"_Not everyone is going to be nice to you, that's life," Jennifer finally looks away from the Cadaver and stares at Lauren with those emerald orbs. _

"_Yes, but I have done nothing to deserve that kind of treatment from you," Lauren said angrily._

_Edward, Cindy and Mark stare at the two blondes from their computer tables._

"_Go back to your quizzes," Jennifer orders them. She turns her attention back to Lauren. "Calm down."_

"_No, not until you explain why you're treating me this way."_

"_You don't belong here."_

"_Why, I got accepted here just like you. I got a perfect MCAT score." _

"_You don't belong in my group." _

'_You're group? It is so like you to take control isn't it. Mommy and daddy always gave you everything you wanted didn't they?"_

_Geneva bristles at the comment and her eyes harden into a cold glare. "You don't even know me!"_

"_You don't know me either!" _

_Their conversation had the whole class staring at them by now. Dr. Selzer walks over to them. _

"_Monroe, Lewis do we have a problem here?" Dr. Selzer asked._

"_No sir," Lauren and Jennifer states._

"_Are you sure?"_

_Jennifer and Lauren look at each other before looking at Dr. Selzer. "Yes."_

"_I want you two to stay after class and clean up."_

"_What!" Jennifer said defiantly. _

"_What are you not use to cleaning up?" Dr. Selzer asked._

_Lauren smirks at Dr. Selzer's question, it felt good to see Jennifer being taken down her high horse._

"_No, sir," Jennifer said._

"_Good, what about you Lewis?" Dr. Selzer asked._

"_I have no problem cleaning up," Lauren said._

"_Of course you wouldn't," Jennifer whispers to herself._

_Lauren turns and glares at her._

"_What did you say Monroe?" Dr. Selzer asked._

"_Nothing sir," Jennifer said._

"_Okay, everyone finish up what you're doing and then clean up your autopsy tables. Take your instruments to the sinks and your classmates Monroe and Lewis will clean them up for you." Dr. Selzer calls out. He walks away from the two blondes with a smile on his face._

"_This is your fault," Jennifer said._

"_It's so childish to play the blame game," Lauren replies. _

"_It's true though. If you shut your mouth then we wouldn't have to be stuck here," _

"_You should have been more considerate," Lauren said._

"_You guys are arguing like a couple," Edward said with a grin._

"_Shut up Edward!" Jennifer said in disgust. _

_Edward laughs and goes to take their group instruments to the sinks. Mark and Cindy had already covered their cadaver up. Lauren and Jennifer watches as the people started to leave._

"_Have fun ladies," Edward calls out with a laugh as he follows a grinning Mark and Cindy out the door._

_All Jennifer could do was glare at him._

_Dr. Selzer walks over to them. "Remember to lock the door when you guys leave."_

"_Yes sir," Lauren and Jennifer said. _

_Dr. Selzer smiles at them before caring his briefcase and leaving. _

"_Let's put the cadavers back first." Lauren suggested. _

"_This is going to take forever," Jennifer complained. She looked glumly at the thirty-five cadavers scattered across the autopsy tables. _

"_Not if we work together." Lauren said._

_Jennifer lets out an exasperate breath. "Let's get started." She walks over to their cadaver and slowly lifts the shoulders up, while Lauren goes on the other side and lifts the legs up. They slowly carried their cadaver to the walk in cooler. Jennifer takes one hand away from the cadaver and opens the cooler door before putting her hand back on the cadaver. They walk in the cooler and place it inside one of the stalls. _

"_That wasn't so bad," Lauren said cheerfully. _

"_Speak for yourself," Jennifer said bitterly. She stalks off to another autopsy table._

"_Think positively," Lauren said to herself as she follows Jennifer who looked like she saw a ghost._

"_What's wrong?" Lauren said as followed Jennifer's eyes. The cadaver at this table was twice as large as their cadaver. "Oh my god, how are we going to lift that?"_

"_There has to be a luggage cart or something to lift it. There is no way that Maria could carry this by herself."_

_Maria was their TA. She was petite woman who probably weighed less than 115 pounds. "I don't see one." Lauren scans t he room but does not see any cart. "We're strong woman, we can carry this."_

_Jennifer looks at her like she is crazy. _

"_Oh, right you're probably not used to carrying anything," Lauren said._

_Jennifer's eyes harden as she looks at Lauren. She hoist the cadaver over her shoulder and walks towards the cooler _

"_Let me help you." Lauren rushes towards Jennifer and grabs the legs of the cadaver._

"_Let go, I got this," Jennifer said roughly. She pulls the cadaver away from Lauren and the force calls her to stumble and fall causing the cadaver to fall as well.  
_

"_Are you alright?" Lauren asked. She lowers herself so that she is eye level with Jennifer. She places her hand gently on Jennifer's arm._

"_I'm fine!" Jennifer shrugs Lauren off her and slowly gets up. She turns away from Lauren, and Lauren could see that her cheeks were red, probably from embarrassment. She goes over to the pick the cadaver again but Lauren stops her._

"_Let me help this time." Lauren said._

"_I got this," Jennifer responds._

"_Please." Lauren pleaded._

"_Fine since you insist," Jenifer said after some hesitation. _

"_Ok, on a count of three," Lauren said as she placed her hands on the leg end of the cadavr._

"_One," Jennifer said as she placed her hands on the shoulder end of the cadaver. _

"_Two," Lauren said._

"_Three," They said together as they lift the cadaver up and walked slowly towards t he cooler. After some strain, they finally put the cadaver into one of the stalls. _

"_Hopefully there won't be another one like that," Lauren said. _

"_Hopefully we won't have to do this ever again," Jennifer replies._

"_That sounds like a better idea,' Lauren grins. _

"_Let's hurry up and finish this, I still have to study for Brahn's histology class."_

"_You have Brahn? I heard her class is super hard."_

'_Yeah it's a pain in the ass. She makes it harder than it has to be."_

"_I have Pepra. Once you get pass the accent, things are very straightforward." _

"_I should have taken his class then."_

"_Yeah, too back histology is almost over." _

"_Yes it's too bad," Jennifer said. _

_Jennifer and Lauren make eye contact and it was the first time, Lauren has seen Jennifer's eyes soften. A moment of awkwardness appears afterwards and Jennifer is the first to look away._

"_Let's finish this," Jennifer said. She walks over to another autopsy table._

"_Ok," Lauren said, _

_After a three more hours of moving cadavers into the cooler and cleaning the medical instruments, they have finally finished. _

"_That was the worst," Jennifer said, _

"_Yes, it was pretty bad," Lauren said._

"_My clothes smell like formaldehyde and sweat now," Jennifer said in disgust. _

_Lauren sniffs the edge of her sleeve and cringes. "Mine's too." _

"_Let's get out of here." She walks towards the door and Lauren follows her. _

_Lauren turns the light off and closes the door behind her. She turns the knob to makes sure it was shut locked. Her hand was met with resistance and she was satisfied that the door was locked. _

"_We're good to go," Lauren said._

"_Good." _

_They walk in silence as the exit the Anlyan Center. Once they were outside, Jennifer turns towards the left towards the parking lot while Lauren turns towards the right to the crosswalk that led to the University apartments and dormitories. _

"_Where are you going now?" Jennifer asked when she sees that Lauren isn't heading to the parking lot._

"_I'm walking back towards my dorm it is just around the corner." _

"_Okay, well be careful." _

"_Thanks, you too." Laurens watches as Jennifer turns away from her and heads towards her car, Lauren turns away and starts to walk towards the dormitories. A voice suddenly calls out to her._

"_Lewis!"_

_Lauren turns back around to see that it was Jennifer, who called her, _

"_Let me drive you back."_

"_It's ok, it's not too far."_

"_It will be safer and I think you had enough walking for today."_

_Lauren hesitated for a few moments while Jennifer shifted uncomfortably waiting for her. _

"_Fine since you insist," Lauren said with a smirk. She walks towards Jennifer._

"_You're such a smart ass." Jennifer said._

"_Thanks I've been told I had a smart ass," Lauren jokes._

_Jennifer rolls her eyes at Lauren's response. "Just get in the car."_

"_Jeez, so bossy?"_

"_Get use to it." Jennifer smirks. She gets in the car at the same time as Lauren._

_Lauren shakes her head and laughs; Once she was inside the car she admired the leather interior of the sporty coup while Jennifer starts the car. The car started moving away from the Anlyan Center.  
_

"What_ dorm do you live in?"  
_

_ "ES Harkness Hall." _

"_You're not on the co-ed floors right?"_

"_Luckily I'm not; I can't imagine having to share a bathroom with a bunch of guys."_

"_Me too." Jennifer turns around the corner and stops the stops the car after driving a quarter of a mile. "367 Cedar St." _

"_Thanks for the ride." Lauren gets out of the car and closes the door behind her.  
_

"_No problem. I'll see you tomorrow." Jennifer said after she lowers the passenger side window. _

"_Ok, see you tomorrow." Lauren turns away from Jennifer and heads to her dorm._

"_Lewis."_

"_Yes," She turns back to face the other blonde._

"_Just because we worked well together tonight doesn't mean I'm going to let you go that easily."_

_Lauren turns around and faces Jennifer. She couldn't still be mad about having to stay after class did she? There was a sparkle of mischief in her eyes and in that moment she's thinks that Jennifer is joking, but she couldn't tell since the older girl was hard to read. _

"Jennifer?" Lauren asked after getting back to reality.

Geneva's eyes widen in surprise and she backs away from Lauren. "What?"

"A woman of many faces, you are a shape shifter aren't you?"

Geneva makes an attempt to answer but the ringing of her cell phone interrupts her. She takes the phone out of her pocket and answers it. "Hello? What makes you think you think I have her? You did what?" Geneva clenches her left hand tightly and looks at Lauren. "Fine we'll set up a meeting. I'll meet you there." She ends the call and puts the phone back in her pocket.

The way her eyes stared unflinchingly at Lauren, made the doctor feel uneasy.

"The succubus took Evony, she wants you in exchange for her."

"And if you don't do it?"

"The succubus seems like the killing type."

"No she won't do it like that?"

"You're so sure, do you really know her that well. Sometimes you think you know someone and it turns it you didn't after all."

"In some cases you think you don't know someone but in reality you do."

'I have no idea where you're going with this," Geneva said unconvincingly.

"I think you do."

Geneva turns away from Lauren knowing that the doctor was right. "Let's go." She snaps her fingers and two guards take a hold of Lauren. "Take her to the car."

The guards nod their heads and take the doctor away while Geneva turns to the rest of Barca's guards.

"It's time to prove your worth; we're going to get the Morrigan back, no matter the cost. "

The guards nod and heads out of the mansion.

"I'm not going to lose Lauren again, not until I make her suffer." Geneva said.


	8. Deals

**A/N: Here's a real update this time. Thanks again to all the followers of this story. I still don't really know where I'm going with this story, I'm just writing as I go. The only thing I know for sure is that there will always be Doccubus.**

Bo paced back impatiently at an empty Dal as Dyson, Tamsin and Evony watched her. Surprisingly Trick wasn't there.

"If you keep doing that, our eyes are going to go sideways," Tamsin said.

"Sorry, it's just that I'm worried. What if she won't come?"Bo said.

"You said that she said they were coming!" Evony shouted.

"She did." Bo said.

Evony glares at Bo and then turns to glare at Tamsin. "You are a traitor!"

"Shut up!" Tamsin growled.

'Traitor!" Evony shouted.

Tamsin raises her hand to smack the ex Morrigan but Dyson pulls her back.

"Stop, she is just trying to get on your nerves," Dyson said.

Tamsin pulls her hand away from Dyson angrily and walks to the corner of the room to brood.

The door burst open causing everyone to tense up with anticipation. Bo moves towards the door defensively and Dyson places himself besides her. Geneva walks in arrogantly, while two guards brought Lauren in behind her.

"Lauren!" Bo shouted she moves towards the doctor but stops when Geneva puts her hand out.

"No touching the doctor until the proper switch has been made," Geneva said.

Evony gets up from her seat and walks towards the group. Tamsin comes up behind her and grabs her arm.

"Not so fast," Tamsin said.

"Valkyrie, aren't you on the wrong side?" Geneva questioned.

Tamsin grits her teeth as she answers. "No, I'm right where I belong,"

"How sad, the elders will not be please/" Geneva said stoically.

"Like that matters," Tamsin said.

"Can we make the switch now?" Bo demanded.

"Fine," Geneva said. "Let the doctor go."

The guards let Lauren go, while Tamsin lets Evony go. The two slowly walk pass each other, but Lauren suddenly stops in the middle of the path. Behind her friends she saw black shadows forming into shapes. Suddenly Bo, rushes to her and grabs her into a hug.

"Bo, stop this is a trap!" Lauren shouts as the shadow approached them.

More guards come into the Dal. Dyson growls and shouts as two shadow figures jump on him and another pulls Tamsm down. The shadows were quick in their movements as they used their sharp weapons to slash at the wolf shifter and the Valkyrie.

"You didn't think I would let the doctor go that easily did you? "Geneva asked as she approached the succubus, who puts the doctor behind her protectively.

Four of Geneva's guards surround the succubus and the doctor, while another five went to detain the wolf and Valkyrie. Dyson and Tamsin had trouble landing hits on the shadow figure since it seems like they were fighting air. Bo kicks some of the guards away as she tries to protect Lauren and aid her friends.

"That is it, time to die!" Tamsin growls as her eyes darkens and her face changes. Suddenly she falls down the ground in pain. Dyson does the same as each breath he took slowed.

"Dyson, Tamsin!" Bo shouts as she throws the last guard down.

"Poisoned blades," Geneva said casually as her shadow assassins appeared next to her. "Let the doctor go or your friends are going to die a very painful death." She took two tiny bottles out of her pocket and waved them in front of the succubus. "Would you like the antidote?"

"You deceptive bitch!" Bo shouts.

"I think it's a fair trade. You already lost two people you care about; how about losing another two?" Geneva asked.

"Jen, Geneva stop," Lauren said. "I'll come with you.'

"What? Lauren no! I can't lose you either, "Bo said.

Lauren's eyes soften as she looks at Bo sadly. "It's for the best. I have to take responsibility for my actions. I can't let anyone else suffer because of me." She turns and stares at Dyson and Tamsin who were struggling to stand up, sweat dripping down their faces. The poison has taken effect and she did not know how long before they would succumb to it.

"There has to be another way," Bo growls. She was trying to control the dark side that trying to take over.

Lauren walks over to Bo and hugs her tightly. "Please, I have to do this," she whispers.

Bo bites down hard on her tongue as she holds the doctor tightly in her arms. "Fine." She reluctantly lets go of Lauren and turns to face Geneva. Her face hardens as her eyes narrow into a cold glare. "How do I know the antidote is real?"

"The poison is belladonna and the antidote is physostigmine. The doctor will know that it will work," Geneva states. A guard walks up to her and opens a case. She takes out a needle and pokes it through one of the vials. "Would you like to do the honors, doctor?" She holds the needle in front of her.

Lauren walks over to Geneva and takes the needle before heading to Tamsin and Dyson. She kneels down between them, unsure who she wanted to use the antidote on first.

"I got the Valkyrie," Geneva said as she kneels beside Lauren. "I have to help my own kind," she said bitterly as she glares at the Valkyrie.

The two blondes inject the antidote on the two and slowly helps them on their feet. Bo hurries over to them and make sure they're all right.

"They'll need some rest before they feel normal again," Lauren said.

Bo nods her head and looks at Lauren sadly. A part of her wanted to take Lauren back, now that she was this close to her. Bo gently puts her hand on Lauren's arms and as if the doctor read her mind, the blonde shook her head.

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. Take this time and find Kenzi." Lauren said softly.

"But, you should be there with me," Bo said.

"I want to but there are things we have to do separately this time," Lauren said.

Bo sighs and goes pull Lauren into an embrace but someone pulls Lauren back.

"It's time to go," Geneva said as she pulls the doctor back.

Like a game of human tug a war Bo had her hand on one of Lauren's arms while Geneva had the other. Both women were not willing to let the blonde go.

"Wait a minute," Bo growls as she pulls Lauren to her side.

"I've been very patient already so no!" Geneva sneers as she pulls Lauren back to her side.

From the corner of the room Evony watches this scene with interest. There was something between Geneva and Lauren now, a sort of possessiveness from the Maeve she hasn't seen before. She couldn't wait to find out what it was.

"Okay, stop it!' Lauren shouts as she pulls away from them, surprising the two Faes. She was angry that they were treating her like an object at a playground and she did not like that.

"Stay safe succubus and good luck finding Kenzi," Lauren said to Bo as she embraces her one last time. She then turns to Dyson and Tamsin. "Drink lots of water and rest for at least eight hours. Oh and no hard liquor!"

Dyson and Tamsin nods their head weakly at the surprisingly bossy doctor.

"Guards, take the doctor to the car," Geneva orders.

"I can take myself," Lauren said angrily as she walks out the door.

"Disobedience, we'll have to change that," Geneva mutters angrily.

The guards follow the doctor out.

"Au revoir," Evony calls out as she walks out of the Dal. She was soon followed by Geneva and her shadow assassins.

"If there is even one scratch on her, you will be sorry," Bo warned. The succubus's voice shook with anger as she spoke.

The Maeve stops in her tracks as the succubus spoke. "I'll make sure to be extra careful then," Geneva replies coolly as she walks out of the Dal.

Bo clenches her fist tightly as she watched the door close behind the Maeve.

"Don't worry Bo, we'll get her back," Dyson said between breaths. His breathing was slowing starting to get back to normal.

"And then we can stab the bitch," Tamsin said angrily.

Bo nod as she hoped that Lauren would be safe but the blonde seems like she already had a plan of some sorts and she did not want to get in the way of that. She looks around the Dal. "Where is Trick? I'm surprised he isn't back yet?"

"He said he has some business her had to take care of," said Dyson.

"What kind of business?" Bo asked.

"I'm not sure," Dyson replies.

The three friends look around the bar suspiciously as they wondered what the Blood king was up to.

* * *

After dropping Evony off at her house; there was another long and silent trip. Lauren wonders what kind of Dark Fae compound she would be taken to next. The car is driven through a gate and up a long drive way until it reached a magnificent looking mansion. It looked like a smaller version of the Palace of Versailles. Once the car stopped and the driver opens the door on Geneva's side. The Maeve gets out first followed by the blonde. She followed the Maeve up the stone stairs as they reached the massive mahogany doors. The door opens for them and a butler greets them. The two walk through the door and Lauren was amazed by the interior design of the house. There were velvet drapes, hanging crystal chandeliers, marble tiles and rocaille gold wallpaper around the room. It was the Maeve's mini version of Versailles.

"You must really be fond of the Palace of Versaille?" Lauren asked.

"You have a keen eye," answered an impressed Geneva. "It's a classical example of French architecture that I love."

"And it also represents the wealth and the absolute power of the monarchy,"

"That's true too." A smile appeared on the Maeve's lips.

The butler walks up to Geneva and whispers something in Geneva's ear and the smile disappears. She nods silently and turns her attention back on Lauren.

"Benoit will take you to your room." Geneva points to the butler.

"Room? Do you mean cell?"

"No," the Maeve said bluntly,

Lauren stared at the Maeve in confusion, being prisoner to the dark meant being locked up in a cold room with barely enough room to move. The confusion on her face must have been obvious because a smirk appeared on Geneva's face.

"Why did Louis XIV move the French court to Versaille?"

"So that he could easily control and spy on the nobility."

"Goodnight doctor." The Maeve grinned mischievously before turning away from the doctor and walking away.

Lauren watched as the Maeve disappeared further down the hall and shook her head in disbelief. Geneva thought she could do the exact same thing as the Sun King. She scoffed at that idea. Whoever the Maeve was, she is going to find out her true motive. Hopefully after this she could finally reunite with Bo.

"It's time to go doctor," Benoit said.

"Okay." She glances one more time at the spot Geneva once more before turning to follow Benoit.

* * *

"Wow, what special occasion is it that the mighty Blood King came to visit me?" Geneva said sarcastically when she walks into the living room Trick was waiting in.

"Skip the sarcasm," Trick said bluntly.

"If you're here for the doctor,forget it; I am not giving her to you."

"It is about the doctor, but I'm not here to ask for her back."

"Then what is it?" Geneva's eyebrow rises in interest.

"I want you to keep her away from Bo."

"And why would I want to do that?"

"Because you have some personal vendetta against the doctor."

"What do you mean?"

"The way you have gone back and forth with taking the doctor or not. It's not like you to do that. From what I've heard you are a very decisive woman. If it's not personal then why are you so indecisive when it comes to her?"

The corner of Geneva's mouth twitches uncomfortably as she clenches her jaw tightly.

"I'm right, aren't I?"

"Why do you want this? Bo is going to hate you."

"It's for her own good. The doctor will only cause more trouble and Bo cannot be a part of that."

"You're having the Dark do your own dirty work, I don't like the sound of that. How am I going to explain to the elders when a crazy succubus goes off on our people?"

"I'll control her."

Geneva lets out a loud laugh. 'Don't fool yourself; no one can control the succubus. Well maybe except for the doctor."

"The Dark is already keeping the doctor prisoner; I don't see what's wrong with my proposal."

"That won't keep Bo away from the doctor."

"I know." Trick looks away uncomfortably.

Geneva's eyes widen in surprise when she realizes what Trick really means. "You want us to kill her?"

"It's better for both clans if she cease to exist."

"Yes, I know but the consequences of that action will unleash a deadly and vengeful succubus."

"I understand and I will deal with it."

"What are you going to do? Lock her up like what you're doing with your daughter?"

This time it Trick's turn to be surprised. "How do you know?"

"I have my sources."

"Of course you do. " Trick turns away from Geneva contemplating what to do next. If the Maeve found out about Aoife then others could have too. He would have to have her moved to another location.

"I'll keep the doctor away for now since I have use for her and if the time does come when she isn't anymore then I will take care of her myself." Right now she did not fully believe in the words she was saying now, but one way or another the doctor had to go, she was too much of a threat if she was allowed to live. Whether Dark or Light were in charge of the doctor; it was the duty of the any Fae clan to eliminate threats and unfortunately for her it had to be the one human she swore she never wanted to see again. "That will only happen if you promise to deal with the aftereffects of your granddaughter?"

Trick turns back to face Geneva. "You have a deal."

She had a feeling that the Blood King would end of regretting his decision since he will lose the only other family he had left. His already lost his daughter because of his choices before. She had to make sure that this was what he really wants."Here's some advice from someone who has lost most of her family. Keep the ones you have or you're going to be left standing alone regretfully."

"You're wise in your young age."

"You should be too since you've experience this before but it seems like you haven't."

"I know, but I have to do this in order to protect her."

"Most people think love is doing what you think is best for that person, but real love is doing what that person really wants."

Trick lets out an exhausted breath, "I'll take that in consideration. Thank you for talking with me."

"It's good to have peaceful conversations between clans. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

Trick exits the room and Geneva is left pondering her conversation with the Blood King. When the time came, would she be willing to go along with his plan? The ramifications could, no it **would** be deadly and she wasn't sure if she wanted to be responsible for it.


	9. Secrets

**_A/N: Hi, here's another update. I have some idea of where I'm going with the story now. _**

_After that time they spent cleaning up the anatomy lab, Jennifer was a little friendlier towards Lauren. It gotten to the point where they could comfortably poke fun of each other, something Lauren never thought would happen. They even studied together and hung out occasionally. So far she hasn't learned much about Jennifer except that she was an only child and that she lost her parents at an early age. Other than that, she was still an arrogant snob who liked to boss everyone around because she thought it was her right to. _

"_Lewis…Lewis," Jennifer said._

"_What?" She turns to look at Jennifer who was glaring at her with those surreal green eyes. She hasn't seen that look since their argument in anatomy lab._

"_Where you even listening to what I said for the past five minutes?"_

"_Yes?" she said meekly._

"_What did I say then?"_

"_To view the viscera, you have to first gain access to the thoracic cavity. To gain access you have to remove the serratus anterior muscle._

_The smug look on Jennifer's face was replaced by disappointment. "That was a lucky guess." _

"_No it wasn't, the probability of me picking that answer out of the entire thoracic wall, pleura and pericardium questions are 1 out of 356."_

"_I don't care about statistics. I know what I saw and you were clearly procrastinating," Jennifer argued._

"_Believe what you will, just know that I got the question right," Lauren smirked. It was always fun to take Jennifer down a peg from her golden pedestal. _

"_Smart ass." _

"_Aww are you guys bickering again. It's so cute." Edward said as he saunters over to the duo. "When's the wedding?"_

"_Be quiet Edward!" Jennifer shouted._

"_Shh!" the librarian said as she glared at Jennifer._

"_Sorry," Jennifer whispers. She turns and glares at Edward who smiles back at her._

"_Are you two done studying?" _

_Jennifer and Lauren both turned to look at each other and nodded._

"_Yes, I guess we are done since someone wasn't paying attention," Jennifer said._

"_That person was paying attention. The other person was just trying to start a fight," Lauren retorted._

_A smile appeared on Edward's lips as he watched his two friends bicker again. "Enough fighting and more love."_

"_Shut up Edward!" The two blondes shouted in unison._

"_Shh!" the librarian warned again._

"_Sorry," Jennifer and Lauren whispers._

'_Ok, ok," Edward said as he held his hands up in surrender. "Do you guys want to grab a drink at Christy's? Mark and Cindy are going to be there too."_

"_Lewis can't go though she's still a baby," Jennifer taunted._

"_I'm going to be twenty one in a couple of months," Lauren counters._

"_Too bad a couple of months aren't now."_

"_Even if I was twenty-one right now I would still decline."_

"_Why, the whole group is going to be there?" Edward asked.  
_

"_I have a date." _

"_A what?" Jennifer said in shock._

"_A date. You know a social or romantic appointment where people…"_

"_No, I know what a date is." Jennifer said in annoyance._

"_Then why are you surprised?" She was amused by Jennifer's reaction._

"_I… I just didn't know you would…. no, who would…?"_

"_Date me? I am a very popular person Miss Monroe, I get asked out on a lot of dates," Lauren said defensively._

"_She is a catch," Edward agreed._

"_No that's not what I meant," Jennifer said._

"_What do you mean then?" Lauren asked._

"_Shouldn't you be focusing on school?" Jennifer cringes a little after hearing her own words.  
_

_Lauren and Edward look at her in confusion. _

"_What are you, my mother?" Lauren asked._

"_Whatever it doesn't matter," Jennifer said angrily. "Just go!"_

"_Ok?" Lauren said as she grabbed her books. "I'll see you guys tomorrow."_

"_Bye Lauren, have fun on your date," Edward said as he waved goodbye to the blonde._

"_Thanks Edward. Keep an eye on Jennifer, she's acting strange." Lauren said with a smirk as she walks away._

_Jennifer gets up angrily from her seat. "Keep an eye on yourself! I am not a child!"_

"_Thanks," Lauren calls out._

"_Shh!" The librarian said again as she points to the exit._

"_We're leaving!" Jennifer seethed. She picks up her books and places them in her backpack. "Ugh, I can't stand her. She is so annoying."_

"_I think you like her," Edward said._

"_Are you mad?" Jennifer said in horror._

'_You're eyes look like they were going to pop out of their sockets when she said she was going on a date." _

"_No I didn't, why would I care?"_

"_It was the first time I've seen you stutter so much."_

"_I was shocked since we are all going to be future doctors."_

"_What does that have to do with anything?"_

"_With the workload we have, there isn't time to date."_

"_Speak for yourself," Edward laughs._

"_Let's not speak of this; it's messing with my mood." She slips the sleeve of her backpack over her arm and heads towards the exit. Edward eases himself beside his best friend._

"_I wonder who the lucky person that gets to date Lauren," Edward said casually as if he is talking about the weather._

"_I don't care," Jennifer said through clench teeth._

"_Oh, I know you don't care," Edward said sarcastically, a playful smile on his lips._

"_Then shut up."_

"_I'm just curious."_

"_Then be curious by yourself."_

"_I think I'm going to find out whose Lauren's date is."_

"_Do whatever you want, I don't care."_

"_My, my, my, look how worked up you're getting."_

"_I want to kill you right now."_

"_I'm so glad you feel this way," Edward laughs while Jennifer glares at him._

_Moments later the two were parked outside ES Harkness Hall. Edward's car was situated a few meters away from the entrance so that they could see who was coming and going from the dorm. _

"_This is stupid," Jennifer said bluntly as she crosses her arm and glares outside of the passenger side window._

"_I think this is quite fun," Edward answers cheerfully._

""_You're weird."_

"_I prefer unique."_

"_Why did I let you drag me to a place I did not want to come?"_

"_Well you did not put up much resistance."_

_Jennifer smacks him in the arm. "Let's leave now!"_

_Edward rubs his arm and glares at his friend. His expression changes when he sees a familiar blonde. "Look its Lauren!"_

_Jennifer's eyes immediately follow her friend's as she sees Lauren walking towards a pretty woman with curly dark hair. The woman was slightly taller than Lauren. The woman gave the blonde a peck on the cheek before they got into the woman's Volkswagen_

"_She's pretty," Edward said approvingly._

"_Lewis can do so much better," Jennifer scoffs. _

_"Jealous much?" _

_"No!"_

_Edward's eyes follow Jennifer's hand. It was gripped so tightly on the armrest that her hand turned a light pink color. "Be careful with the leather!"_

_Jennifer look's down at her hand and realizes what she was doing. "Sorry, I didn't know I was doing that." She let's go of the armrest quickly. She looks back up and sees that the Volkswagen was driving away. _

"_Would you like to follow the car?" _

_"..…No." _

* * *

Geneva exhales slowly as she tries to gain her composure. When she finally does, she pushes the doors of the lab room open and walks in. Lauren was already in there since this morning. She looks up from her place and stares at Geneva as she walks in.

"How long will it take you to create the new serum?" Geneva asked.

"It took me a about a month to get a working sample of the previous serum." Lauren answers.

"Can't you do it faster?"

"I'm only one person and if I could I would."

"Can't you just reverse the genetic code?"

Lauren lets out a sigh. "If only it was that easy. " She looks down at the microscope gloomily.

"Let me see." Geneva walks to where Lauren is and pushes her aside. She lowers her head down to view the microscope.

"You're so bossy,"

"Get used to it."

"I've heard that before." Lauren watches as Geneva's body stiffens at her statement.

Geneva moves away slowly from the microscope and looks at Lauren. "I'm sure you have. Continue with your work. Hopefully it will not take you a month." She turns to leave.

"You're a shape-shifter. How many personas have you taken on?"

Geneva stops mid way out of the room. "You don't have to know that."

"The problem with shape-shifters is that they lose their identity every-time they shape shift. Has that happen to you?"

Geneva clenches her fist tightly as if it could control the building anger inside her. "I have no problem with identity issues, so your assumption is wrong."

"Geneva Moreau and Jennifer Monroe, those names sound similar don't they?"

Geneva swallows hard, her fist was shaking and she tried her best to keep them steady. Her back was still facing the doctor, so that her pale expression could not be seen. "Why does that matter?"

"I'm just curious. I knew someone who is really similar to you. Your names even sound the same."

"Curiosity can be a dangerous thing," she warns.

"It is interesting though."

"Whatever you're looking for, you won't find it. I suggest you focus on the serum or freedom will be the last thing on your mind."

"Is that a threat?"

Geneva turns to face Lauren, green eyes blazing like a wildfire. "Yes, it is." She turns back around and leaves the room, not waiting for a response from the human.

"It's you." Lauren said softly.

_Ever since that day at the library, Jennifer has been increasingly cold towards her and she did not know why. During the anatomy lab, Jennifer took the sternal saw from her and pushed her away from their cadaver. Lauren tried her best to keep herself from arguing with Jennifer again during their lab period because she did not want to stay after class again. After class Lauren pulled Jennifer aside, but she roughly pulls her arm away from Lauren._

"_What is your problem?"_

"_My problem? What is your problem?"_

"_I haven't done anything wrong. You're being rude and inconsiderate."_

"_Maybe because I'm worried about my grades unlike someone I know."_

"_I care about my grades!"_

"_Someone who cares about their grades wouldn't spend their free time going out on dates."_

"_What does my personal life have to do with your attitude?"_

"_It affects the group dynamic. If you don't focus on your studies, it will affect our group's performance during the group's evaluations."_

"_I have been focusing on my studies; just because I have something outside of it doesn't mean I'm neglecting them."_

"I disagree with your ability to multitask. You can't even eat and walk at the same time."

Lauren looks away with embarrassment since she did struggle with eating and walking simultaneously.

_If your social life is affecting the group, then I will make sure that you will never get your medical degree."_

"_Is that a threat?"_

"_Yes, it is." Jennifer turns away from Lauren and storms off. _

_From a distance their group members stare at them in shock._

The sound of the lab door being pushed open interrupts Lauren's thoughts. When she sees who came in, it shocks her.

"Gen I brought the….." The visitor stops mid-sentence when he sees Lauren.

"Edward?" Lauren asked.

"Hi," Edward said awkwardly. He looked like he wanted to disappear. He held a box protectively by his side.

* * *

Geneva stormed into her office angrily. She couldn't believe the audacity of the human to question her like that. She was the Maeve; no one questions her like that except for the elders.

The door to the office opens and Benoit comes in with a duster. He is surprised when he sees Geneva. "Miss Moreau, what are you doing here?"

"It's my office, why wouldn't I be here?"

"Mr. Higgens came by to give you something, so I directed him to the laboratory."

"You what!" Geneva said in horror. She runs out of the office before Benoit could answer. She races towards the lab as fast as she could and when she pushes pass the laboratory doors. The sight she sees scares her. Edward was standing awkwardly in front of a shocked Lauren.

* * *

At the Dal, Dyson was busy drinking a beer when Tamsin walks in and dejectedly plops herself down on a stool beside the wolf shifter.

"What's wrong?" Dyson asked.

Trick walks by and offers Tamsin a glass of whiskey; she takes it and gulps it down.

"Bad news?" Dyson asked.

"We have to get the second hel shoe before Bo can find it." Tamsin said."The hel shoes are the only way she can reach Valhalla"

"What's wrong with that?" Dyson asked.

"If she goes, she can't come back and it will release all the beings from Hel," Tamsin said.

"Not only that, it will also release the darkest parts of your soul," Trick added. "And with Bo, that is too dangerous."

'We have to find the shoe. Where is the other shoe?" Tamsin asked.

"I gave it to a shifter friend," Dyson answers.

"Is that friend trustworthy?" Trick asked.

"Yes, she is."

"Well get it back before Bo finds it," Tamsin said.

"I will call her," Dyson said.

The door to the Dal opens and the three Faes turn towards it. Bo walks in a smile on her face.

"What's with the smile succubus?" Tamsin asked.

"I know how to get Kenzi back," Bo said.

"How?" Dyson asked.

Tamsin, Trick and Dyson's eyes worriedly darted back and forth from each other. They were hoping that Bo wasn't going to talk about the Hel shoe.

"I was reading some of the books Lauren brought back from the Dark archives. The Hel shoes can take you to Valhalla. We have to find the second Hel shoe." Bo said.

Dyson, Tamsin and Trick look at Bo in shock. They weren't sure if they should tell Bo about the Hel shoe, knowing how stubborn the succubus could be when she sets her mind on something. They all knew that she would do anything to get her best friend back, no matter the consequences. There was no way they could tel Bo to stop her goal of bringing Kenzi back. Nothing will stop her. There were two options left. They could either tell her the consequences of using the shoe or they can take the shoe and hide it from her. Then it will be another secret that had to be kept from the succubus. Adding another secret to the long list of things not to tell Bo, seems like a bad idea. None of the choices they have were good ones in their minds.


End file.
